Rin Akagi
Quote: Stupid... Appearance Dark blue hair, with two pigtails. Pink ribbons adorning each one. Pink eyes with pink eye shadow and lipstick. Bitchy face, nice rack. Personality Always annoyed Relationships Friends and Family Ichigou Akagi- Brother Mirabeth Lockhart- Former teammate and friend Hannah Holstein- Friend during training Mother Father Grandfather Love Interests Ashe Kepplar- Ex boyfriend History Rin was born to the Akagi family who lives in Grenadine Central. They have a mansion with a moderate sized garden they use for outdoor parties. The Akagi family earned their wealth by making rifles for the military. Her family consists of her mother, father, older brother and grandfather. She grew up with a nursemaid who she would always run away from and explore the gardens of her family's estate. She was 6 when her parents found out and forbade her from going outside at all. Her nursemaid was punished, and never let Rin out of her sight. Rin would spend the next 9 years of her life reading, ballet, playing the violin and working out when she got restless. Usually doing sit ups or lifting heavy things around the mansion. When she turned 15, Rin started attending formal parties and functions. Mostly due to her parents forcing her, though she liked to wear all the fancy clothes and accessories that came with it. Around that time her parents started picking out suitors for her to marry, but she would always find a way around it. When she was 17 her parents forced her to get engaged to a nobleman's son who lived nearby. She hated the boy, he would grab her and grope her when no one was looking and act like a perfect angel when people were watching. She tried telling her parents and got slapped. Finally one day during a party she got sick of him and caused a scene. After yelling at him and kicking him in the balls she turned to her parents and kicked her father in the balls. After using obscenity after obscenity she ran off to her room, collecting her things, including some elegant dresses, and leaving the house and running toward the outer-walls. She took shelter for a few days and after seeing the poor treatment of refugees from the Mauritus she decided to do something. She joined the military to stop the poor treatment of refugees. She found a small bakery in Avarice that she works at in order to stay there for free as she didn't have another place to stay. She's only there for a few months until she receives a letter from her family telling her to come back. She rejects the letter and burns it in the fireplace. She keeps receiving letters until the last one which ended up disowning her. After the scene she gave, nobody would want to marry her. They probably just wanted to keep her locked up again. Died while on a mission at Krumm outpost. Bled to death. Combat Abilities Rank 3 striker, one of the best strikers before she died. Category:Character Profiles Category:Soldier Category:Military Police